New Moon Forever
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: Set during new moon, the Cullens have left and Bella is broken Jacob her best friend is helping her get over Edward but then he too leaves but when he returns she finds that everything she felt for Edward is nothing compared to what she feels for Jacob, When Jacob see's Bella again he finds that he has imprinted on her.


PLOT Set during new moon, the Cullens have left and Bella is broken Jacob her best friend is helping her get over Edward but then he too leaves but when he returns she finds that everything she felt for Edward is nothing compared to what she feels for Jacob, When Jacob see's Bella again he finds that he has imprinted on her, but they have to fight Victoria who still wants Bella and deal with the Cullens returning.

**AN: I own nothing it is all Stephanie Meyers I'm just borrowing, I usually write fem slash but I read a Jacob Bella imprint story and was interested so I decided to write one, I don't like Edward so he will be a prat in my story but I love Jacob so he will be a good guy, This will jump straight into the imprinting but only because I have loads of ideas and I can't be bothered going through Bella's depression so I just skipped over it.**

**Pairings: Bella/Jacob, Angela/Paul **

**Friendships Bella/Leah, Bella/Angela, Bella/Emily Bella/Wolf pack**

Chapter one- Imprint

Bella hated feeling like this, she hated that she let a man like Edward have this much power over her if she saw herself she would think pathetic because she was then Jacob came on the scene, he helped her see that there was more to life than Edward Fucking Cullen and there was, she had reconnected with Angela and she was now like a sister to her, unlike when she first started in Forks she could be bothered with her.

Angela just let her sit and think or cries she was always there to help, she and Jake got on great he became her brother of sorts and it made Bella happy.

Then things changed, Jacob became angry at the littlest things, and soon he had a fever, Bella tried calling him but she either got no reply or that Jacob wasn't up for talking much because he was ill which Bella understood but it still hurt that he hadn't bothered with her for a month.

She wouldn't let what happened with Edward happen again, she wouldn't let Jacob have that much control of her again she decided to go and see him, tell him to his face that she couldn't be his friend if he was going to turn out like _him_ and then leave, it hurt to think she would lose her best friend but this needed to be done.

It was raining when she got to Billy's house in La push just as she got out the car she saw Jacob, he only had a pair of shorts on and was soaking from the rain, she jumped out the car and ran over to him, he looked shocked that she was there but soon he was still, he looked like a statue his eyes never left hers his mouth began to open but then snapped shut.

Bella couldn't explain what she felt when she looked into Jacob's eyes it felt like nothing mattered, suddenly she wasn't angry with him she just wanted to be close to him she loved him more than she loved anything in her life, this man in front of her was her life Jacob took a step towards her and crushed her to him, he felt so warm and Bella couldn't help but snuggle deeper into him.

"You're going to get sick if you stay out in the rain" Jacob whispered into her hair Bella chuckled he pulled her back slightly and looked at her.

"I came to tell you off" Bella explained Jacob grinned sheepishly then led her inside Billy was out when they were inside, Jacob ran to his room and pulled out some clothes for Bella to wear he turned away so she could get changed.

"I'm sorry for just ignoring you" Jacob began as he waited for Bella to change he was sorry and now he felt worse than ever.

"You can turn around now" Bella began when he turned he felt turned on by the fact Bella was wearing his clothes, he could smell himself all over her and he liked it "What happened?" Bella asked as they sat down on the couch, Bella tucked herself into Jacob who wrapped an arm around her.

"I need you to not interrupt me when I tell you" Jacob began he felt Bella nod and continued "remember those legends I told you about" again he felt Bella nod "well they are true, I phased a month ago" he whispered.

"So you're a werewolf?" Bella asked looking at him, he nodded slowly "I can't seem to stay away from the supernatural" she chuckled Jacob suppressed a growl when he thought about the Cullens.

"There is something else I need to tell you, something important" Jacob paused he had Bella's full attention he smiled "We have something called imprinting, it basically means we are bound to one person forever, we become whatever our imprint wants what ever they need and well Bella"

"I imprinted on you" he whispered, he waited for her to tell she couldn't be with him, that she was waiting for that Cullen to come back he knew she wouldn't love him not in the way he loved her.

Bella took it all in she expected to tell him they can only be friends but when he told her about what an imprint was she melted, she knew he would protect her and never leave she could have a husband that worshipped her and a family she could love a smile over took her face as she leant forward and kissed him, she wasn't sure if he would respond but he did, he kissed her with such passion unlike Edward who would be careful always but Jacob was full of passion it made her feel wanted.

Jacob pulled away but still stayed close to her, he was grinning like an idiot "does that mean you accept me?" He whispered Bella didn't need to think about it she wanted to be with him.

"Of course I will" she replied he got up and spun her round as Bella laughed, there was a knock on the door, Jacob put Bella down and went to answer it, he came back looking livid a man who was just as tall as Jacob followed him in, the guy looked at Bella and smiled.

"What's happened?" Bella asked the bigger guy looked to Jacob who nodded.

"We had a Leech near Forks but lost them before we could kill it" Sam replied Jacob noticed Bella was frozen he walked over to her and wrapped himself around her, she calmed a bit.

"What's the matter?" Jacob whispered in her ear.

"Last year I was being tracked by a vampire called James, anyway Edward killed him, now his mate Victoria wants my life in return" Bella explained, she felt how tense Jacob was and the rumble of a growl deep in his chest, he didn't like the fact that a leech was after his mate and now he hated Edward even more because he left Bella without any help this was his mess and he needed to clean it up.

"We will find her Bella before she can get to you" Sam said he was serious now that she was Jacob's imprint and there fore was part of the family, and wolves protected their own.

Bella nodded "I should head back Charlie will be wanting his dinner" She whispered he didn't want her to go but he knew she needed to get her head around the whole Victoria thing.

Just as she reached her truck Jacob caught up with her "Can I stay with you tonight?" He asked Bella looked up at him a small smile was on her face and she nodded, Jacob leant down and kissed her softly as he opened the door for her to get in the truck he watched as she drove off.


End file.
